Revenge is Sweet
by Leverage3621
Summary: It's one week until Halloween night and the only thing on Eliot and Hardison's mind is revenge for the trick that Nate and Parker pulled on them two months earlier. Sequel/Continuation to Friday the Thirteenth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Leverage.

A/N: Just wanted to give a little warning that this will be a little continuation of one of my other stories, Friday the Thirteenth, and you may want to read it if you haven't already so you aren't confused at parts but that is of course completely up to you. I decided to write this one because I just love Halloween and couldn't resist it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and reviews would be awesome.

Hardison went to ask Eliot a question about one of the cameras he let the hitter borrow but noticed that he was looking off into space with a relatively serious face, "Hey Eliot!"

Eliot jumped a little then looked over at the hacker with an aggravated face, but what else was new, "What man?"

"I was just wondering if you were ever going to return my camera, which was very expensive, anytime soon, but I think I'd rather know what in the world you were just thinking about instead," Hardison asked his curiosity piqued.

"I told you I'd return your damn camera tomorrow and I was just thinking about when Nate and Parker played that prank on us two months ago," he replied getting up from the couch to go grab another beer from the refrigerator.

Hardison thought back to that night causing a shiver to run down his back, "Man what they did to us was just evil, like pure evil. I still can't believe it was Nate and not Parker who thought of it, I mean I thought the man was made of mostly good but after that little fiasco I'm not so sure. What made you start thinking of that night anyway?"

Eliot came back, beer in hand, plopping down on the couch. "Cause I've been thinking. Thinking that it's about time we exact some revenge of our own," he said nodding his head up and down slowly with a little evil grin showing up.

"Aw now that's what I'm talking about, baby!" Hardison agreed but lost a little bit of his enthusiasm asking, "But are we sure we want to do that man? Cause I don't really want to be put on YouTube again screaming like a little girl."

"Trust me after this they won't want to prank us again," Eliot reassured him, "So are you in or not?"

Hardison thought about the pros and cons of pulling a prank on Nate and Parker coming up with the decision that it would be worth whatever punishment they decided to dish out, "Yeah I'm in. But do you think Parker will actually tase us?"

"It's not that bad getting tased cause there's probably a 75 to 100 percent probability that she will," Eliot shrugged as if it wasn't bad having an electric shock run through you.

"So what's the plan?" the hacker asked curious as to what the hitter had up his sleeve.

"I'll explain it all later when we meet up with Sophie cause she wants in on it too," he replied.

"Why does she want to get back at them?"

"I think it's more towards Nate than Parker," he replied shrugging his shoulders and taking a drink from his beer.

"Makes since I suppose," Hardison reasoned, "Man I can't wait for this! It's going to be soooo awesome!"

Nate walked into his place with Parker behind him catching the last few words, "What's going to be awesome?"

Hardison's eyes widened at being caught, "Uh. Well um-"

Eliot stood up giving Alec's stomach an elbow, "Fishing! Fishing is going to be awesome."

Parker shrugged walking into the kitchen so she could find something to eat wondering if Nate had any cereal.

Nate's face was one of confusion and one that said he didn't quite believe them, "Fishing? Hardison, the man who would die without technology, is excited about fishing?"

"Yeah man, I've been telling him about a boat I've rented and he said he wanted to go," Eliot explained seeing Nate still wasn't quite believing the story, "Aaannd that boat happens to be one of the most technologically enhanced ones made today so he wants to go and check it out. Isn't that right Hardison?"

"Uh yeah! Man the things I've heard that boat can do. I can't believe it, not until I check it out first hand," Hardison agreed noticing the disbelief slowly dissipate from Nate's face.

Nate looked from Eliot to Hardison knowing something was up but didn't quite know, "Fishing?"

"Well I'll be fishing, Hardison will probably be drooling over the boat too much to fish," Eliot continued praying Nate bought it.

Nate studied the two men a few minutes longer, "If you two are going to a strip joint you don't have to concoct a wild elaborate story. You can just say so."

Hardison was about to say they were really going fishing but Eliot spoke before he could, "You caught us Nate. We just didn't know what you'd think so…..yeah, but you're right we're going to a new strip joint I found out about here recently." Hardison looked over at Eliot with a look of disbelief but quickly turned back to Nate nodding his head in agreement realizing Eliot's plan.

"See was that so hard?" Nate asked joining Parker at the table to read the paper.

"Guess not," Alec responded turning around with a sigh of relief that Nate bought their story and that their prank wasn't revealed.

Eliot nodded then sat back down on the couch praying they got away with telling Nate a lie, which rarely ever happened especially when it was one of the team that was lying. He pulled out his phone to text Sophie that they were going to go through with the prank and to meet them at his house later that night so they could go through the plans.

Parker looked up from her bowl of cereal to glance over at Hardison and Eliot who were still here; she didn't get why everyone had to come to headquarters so often because honestly what was so amazing that they had to hang here? She did enjoy their company but here lately she's just wanted to be with Nate alone and with the guys over all the time, being alone was something that didn't happen very often. They usually only came to Nate's because it was closer than her place but lately she's been thinking that the extra time and gas might be worth going to her house.

She was just about through with her cereal when she suddenly received a brilliant idea on how to solve their alone time problems, "Nate?"

He put the paper down turning his head so he could look at her, "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking."

"About?" he asked with a smile wondering what was on the thief's mind.

"That since headquarters AKA your place usually has a lot of company that maybe you could move in with me?" she suggested but said it in a way as though it sounded as a question. "That way we can have more time to ourselves."

"You want me to move in with you?" he asked never thinking that he'd hear her ever speak those words because even though she seemed comfortable with their relationship he'd always thought and assumed he'd be the one taking all the steps forward in the relationship.

"Yes," she replied simply trying to read his face to see what he was thinking about.

He reached over placing his hand on the side of her face giving her a warm smile, "I'd love to move in."

"Really?"

"Really," he whispered before placing a small kiss on her lips which she gladly accepted.

"Hey. What did I tell you two about kissing in front of me?" Hardison called out.

They ended the kiss with Nate responding, "My house and I think I remember us telling _you_ that we don't care about what you have to say about our PDA."

Hardison mumbled, "Just plain disrespectful and apparently it won't be your house for long."

Eliot shot his head up, a plan on how they were going to go through with their plan of revenge forming in his head, "Hey Nate you want help moving?"

"Uh yeah that'd be great," he said appreciatively.

"Good, Hardison and I can help," Eliot told him not believing such a perfect opportunity as this one just landed in their lap.

"Whoa I don't remember Hardison saying he'd help," Alec interjected.

Eliot gave Hardison a glare telling him to agree with helping or there would be pain coming to him later. Hardison was confused as to why it was such a dire thing that he volunteer to help but decided it was best just to play along, "I mean I would love to help if you guys supply some orange soda for payment of my services."

"I'm sure we can afford that," Parker replied happy that it wouldn't take long to get him moved in.

"So when are you going to do it?" Eliot asked hoping it was before the end of the month which was next week that way they could scare them on Halloween.

Nate shrugged looking over at Parker, "When do you want me to move in?"

"I don't see why we can't start this weekend that way we can go ahead and get it over with."

"Fine by me," Nate agreed looking back towards Eliot and Hardison.

Eliot nodded, "Sounds great just call us when you're ready to start and we'll be here to help you."

"Well I suppose I'll start packing," Nate said standing up, "You want to keep me company Parker?"

"Sure," she agreed following him upstairs a feeling of excitement washing over her now that they would have more time to each other.

Eliot made sure they were out of earshot before looking over at Hardison with a huge smile on his face.

"Man why in the hell did you volunteer me to help move?" Hardison asked.

"Cause man that's the way in so we can set everything up that we're going to need for our little plan to work," Eliot whispered, "This is going to be so sweet."

Hardison smiled finally realizing why Eliot wanted them to help, "Oh I do agree."

A/N: Well there's chapter one and I hope you enjoyed it. I should have the second chapter up by the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far.

Eliot, Hardison, and Sophie arrived at headquarters two days later in high spirits and ready to help Nate move his belongings to Parker's house, but were more excited about putting phase one of their prank into to place.

Hardison walked in first noticing a plethora of boxes all over the living room, "Damn Nate how much crap _do you_ have?"

"Hello to you too Hardison," Nate stated sarcastically ignoring the man's question, "Thanks again guys for the help."

"Of course Nate. What else is a team for, huh?" Sophie asked a little too happy to be helping him move.

"To cause annoyance," he answered, "but I do appreciate the help even though I'm questioning why you guys seem so eager to do so."

"We're just happy that your and Parker's relationship is going so well," Sophie replied easily cutting off Hardison's stuttering and panicky reply.

Nate shrugged not really caring why they were so quick to help just because it meant that he didn't have to do this by himself.

"I was thinking Hardison could stay at Parker's and put the boxes where they need to go while me and you just take the boxes that are here over there," Eliot suggested hoping Nate agreed that way Hardison could rig the house while no one was there.

"Sounds good to me," Nate nodded impressed they even had a plan in place, _'Maybe I am beginning to rub off on them.'_

"Well while you boys are doing the dirty work, Parker and I are going to go out to lunch and maybe go shopping for a few new items for the house," Sophie told them knowing that the success for their prank required Parker to be out of her house.

The thief quickly looked over at Sophie confused because she was under the impression that they were going to help move also, "We are?"

Sophie turned to look at her, "Yes we are. Now let's get going so we're not in the way, shall we?"

Parker glanced over at Nate, "Um you sure you don't mind us not helping?"

He smiled warmly at her knowing her and Sophie haven't spent time together in a long while, "We'll be fine, just bring me something back to eat."

She nodded and walked up to him giving him a quick kiss (causing Hardison to give a face of disgust) before she followed Sophie out of the apartment looking forward to their lunch but could care less if they went shopping afterwards (she was actually hoping they didn't because shopping with that woman was an absolute nightmare).

"Well let's get the show on the road, shall we people?" Hardison declared rubbing his hands together ready to get this part over with.

"Alright let's go," Eliot agreed picking up a box heading out the door to begin packing his car.

Nate was right behind him and noticed that the hitter brought his car and not the truck, "Uh Eliot where's your truck?"

"Damn thing wouldn't start, so we're stuck with this," Eliot lied easily. They decided that the truck would cause them to be through quicker than Hardison could rig the house so they came up with that story so they could use Eliot's car instead giving the hacker plenty of time to put the boxes where they needed to be and get the house ready for the upcoming joke.

"That sucks. Now it's going to take twice as long," Nate sighed and noticed that Hardison drove his car over. "Well I suppose we could load Alec's car too, at least for the first drive over."

Hardison overheard Nate as he brought down another box, "Uh nope no can do boss! Uh-uh."

"And why not?" he asked a little suspicious of Hardison's behavior.

"I uh….. don't have any room. I'm like a terribly messy person. Soda bottles and trash everywhere man," he explained hoping Nate bought it because all the equipment they needed for their revenge was loaded in his car.

"Whatever although I suppose we could use my car too so it won't take all day," he replied heading back up to grab a couple more boxes.

Eliot made sure he was out of ear shot before he turned to Hardison, "You're going to have to move quick man."

Hardison heaved a sigh hating that he was always put under the stress of having to do things quickly, "Yeah yeah. I'm used to it by now. Just stall as much as you can though because I've been to Parker's and it's definitely not a tiny house."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hardison waved as Eliot and Nate left him behind outside of Parker's house to take the boxes inside; as soon as they turned the corner though, he ran to his car and began taking some of the equipment out knowing he had about thirty minutes or more before they came back with the next load.

He quickly placed hidden cameras in the kitchen and living room area but decided he should also carry a few boxes in so Nate didn't get too suspicious. Just as he planted the last speaker in the living room and hallway area, he heard them pull up and Nate yell, "What the hell Hardison? What have you been doing the past forty-five minutes?"

The hacker came outside hands raised in defense, "Man I've had to go through some of the boxes because someone, Nathan, forgot to label half of them. So I have absolutely no clue where to put them. Don't go blaming me if your underwear end up in the kitchen and your books end up in the bathroom."

Nate rolled his eyes pointing out where he labeled everything, "I marked every box Hardison. Look harder."

"Well I don't have the best eyesight, I'm just saying," he mumbled picking up a couple of boxes to go ahead and get them out of the way.

"Whatever. Nate let's just head back so we aren't doing this at ten o'clock at night," Eliot stepped in to end the little discussion.

The mastermind nodded and headed back to his car, "How about actually working this time Alec?"

"Ha ha Nate," he replied stepping out of the house to continue to take boxes back in, but as soon as they left he stopped with the boxes and began bugging the bathroom with a few speakers and three bedrooms in the house not caring if Nate yelled at him again for slacking because what he was doing now was _way_ more important (at least to him, Eliot and Sophie). "Woo! Finally. I am done baby," Hardison said aloud to himself as he positioned the final camera. He walked back outside looking in his car to make sure everything was in fact set up in the house confirming that it was. Pulling out his laptop he made sure everything was in working order so he didn't have to come back later and try to fix it.

Once he made sure all the equipment was in working order, he began toting the remaining boxes into the house thinking to himself that having to wait for another two days to actually begin their prank was just pure torture. Just as he took the last box into the house, Eliot and Nate arrived with the last of Nate's things from his old apartment.

"It's about time you two slow pokes arrive," Hardison stated, "I was about to kick back and play me some Halo, you two were taking so long."

Nate shook his head, "Uh-huh, right. You just got finished didn't you?"

"Who? Me? I don't think so Nate," Hardison replied sarcastically, "I'm like the Flash, man. Super quick."

"Well Flash, how about you finish unloading the cars and putting the boxes inside," Nate suggested.

"On second thought I'm not _that_ quick," Alec answered shaking his head.

Eliot walked up to Hardison when Nate went inside, "Everything done?"

"Oh it's done man. We are definitely ready. All you have to do is say when," Hardison bragged following Eliot inside.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A few hours later the girls arrived at Parker's house finding the guys piled on the couch beers in hand watching some UFC fight on the television.

"Men," Sophie rolled her eyes walking into the kitchen putting the bags she was carrying on the counter.

"Sophie did we _really_ need to buy all this crap? Nate just moved _in_, it's not like we moved to a new house altogether," Parker complained placing her own bags onto the counter.

"It'll be nice having new stuff as a couple who has decided to move in together," she replied as she began unloading the things they bought.

"I suppose but I still don't think we need _eight_ pillows for the couch. I mean that's just over kill," Parker pointed out holding up two of the said pillows for emphasis.

"Oh well six of those are for my couch," Sophie stated nonchalantly.

"How many pillows does one woman need?"

"I love pillows!" Sophie exclaimed. "They're just so soft and comfy. You can never have too many."

The thief shook her head in disbelief as she began to unload her own bags so she could put everything up. Afterwards she headed over to the couch and successfully booted Hardison to the chair (eliciting a few grumbles from him) so she could sit next to Nate.

Nate turned smiling at her, "Have fun shopping?"

Parker threw her head back sighing, "Ugh, next time please just shoot me."

He laughed giving her a kiss on the temple before turning back to the fight, "It shouldn't be on too much longer."

"It's fine," she replied cuddling up next to him happy that he agreed to move in with her.

The fight ended soon after, and before Eliot and Hardison got suckered into watching something else, Sophie suggested that they go to headquarters and rearrange how they wanted it to look. "Bye you two," she said giving Parker a hug before leaving.

"See ya guys later and thanks for everything," Nate replied while Parker just waved bye to everyone as they left.

"So what do you think so far?" she asked Nate a little curious as to how he felt about it all.

"I love it and I love you," he whispered leaning in to give her a kiss.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sophie, Eliot, and Hardison arrived at headquarters but instead of rearranging, they all crashed onto the couch completely wiped out.

Hardison glared at Sophie, "Woman why are _you_ even tired? All you did was eat and shop. I had to completely bug a house while carrying a billion boxes in, might I add."

"Do you know how tiring shopping can be? Especially when you go with Parker; I swear she's worse than a little kid sometimes," she defended.

"Well just be glad it's over," Eliot interjected finding that he was becoming the peacemaker lately.

"True that," Hardison agreed, "Now are you ready to tell us exactly what it is we'll be doing cause if you really don't have anything then I have a totally awesome idea."

"Oh great," Sophie mumbled wondering what his idea would be.

"Don't get that tone with me. Since they did Jason I think we should do...wait for it…," he paused for what he thought was a dramatic effect but only caused Eliot to become aggravated with him, "Freddy Krueger."

"Lame," Eliot told him, "Plus I don't think Nate and Parker would buy that. They would definitely guess it was us."

"Whatever! Let's hear your idea if it's _sooo_ amazing," Hardison argued clearly disappointed and upset that his idea was shot down so quickly.

"Well we'll start it two days from now to get them thinking," Eliot began, "Then a day or so later we'll let the true fun begin. Here's what we're going to do…."

A/N: That's it for this chapter and don't worry the next chapter will begin all the fun. Please review and I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Leverage.

A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews and here's where the fun stuff begins! Enjoy.

Hardison sat back popcorn in hand looking at the many TV's watching the various camera angles they had from Nate and Parker's place. He didn't really want to be the one on watch duty but like always he lost Rock, Paper, Scissors against Eliot and so was stuck watching the cameras; Eliot told the hacker to alert him if Parker and Nate sat down to watch TV because that's when the next phase of their plan would be put into place.

"Man I've been sitting here all damn day long and I haven't even seen a single hint of them wanting to watch TV," Hardison grumbled to himself mad he was the one who had to be bored. "What in the hell do these people do for fun?"

"Talking to yourself again, Hardison?" Sophie asked walking into headquarters to give the hacker a break. "You know that's not a good sign right?"

"Ha ha. You sit here for _five_ _hours_ and try not to talk to yourself. Go ahead I dare you!" he defended himself setting the popcorn bowl down so he could stand up and stretch.

"Easy now, no need to get all defensive on me!" Sophie said walking over to sit down next to him on the couch. "Oh look they're watching TV."

"I hate you woman. Not even here for five minutes and they decide to watch TV when you come in to take over for me," he complained. "That just ain't right. Nate can't even see me and he somehow finds a way to get on my damn nerves and aggravate me."

"Just lucky I suppose," Sophie smiled calling Eliot to let him know Nate and Parker were in position. "He said to go ahead."

"Alright," Hardison said typing a few things on his laptop to get the show on the road.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nate wrapped his arm around Parker bringing her in close to his side. He glanced down at her, remote in hand, "So what do you want to watch, something we taped or just see what's on?"

She shrugged her shoulders not caring, "Whatever."

"See what's on it is then," he replied finally finding a show they both enjoyed and settled back to watch it propping his feet up on the coffee table.

Five minutes into their show, however, the local news interrupted it eliciting a little remark from Nate, "What the hell could be _so_ _important_ they had to interrupt our show?"

Parker laughed a little at his aggravation reading the bottom of the screen, "Um apparently some dude escaped from the prison not far from here." She reached over and grabbed the remote from his hand to turn up the volume so they could clearly hear the broadcast.

"I'm here live in front of the local prison," the reporter responded (Parker thought she looked familiar but brushed it off more interested in the current problem). "Apparently inmate Roland Kilgore, a recent serial killer, escaped last night-"

"And they're just now letting us know," Nate scoffed.

Parker hit him on the arm, "Shh. Or we'll miss something."

"-and police say he is a highly dangerous man," the reporter stated.

The camera cut to an officer whose face was in shadow due to being undercover and when the man spoke it was clear his voice had been altered also, "Kilgore is extremely dangerous. He was captured and found guilty fifteen years ago for the gruesome and horrific murders of six different couples. We would like to warn the locals that he seems to kill around or on Halloween night which is only three days away. He also will more than likely be wearing a mask of some sort so he can blend in and hide his face making it harder for you to identify him."

The reporter appeared on screen again, "I've also gathered that he tends to kill couples who don't live right in the city but in the neighborhoods that can be found on the outskirts of town. Here's a sketch of the escapee and if you have seen or see him please call the number on the bottom of your screen."

Parker quickly pulled her phone out to input the number just in case her or Nate happened to spot him. Nate looked over at her seeing she was clearly scared, "Hey are you okay?"

"A murderer just escaped the local prison and we happen to live just outside of town," she stated turning back to the TV.

"We'll now return you to your show but please be careful as this man will not hesitate to kill," the reporter finished before the show they were watching before the interruption came back on.

Parker lowered the volume turning to Nate to see if he looked as nervous as she felt, "Are you even a little bit scared?"

He gave her a reassuring smile before replying, "Look the chances of him coming to our house is extremely slim for one and I'm sure the cops will find him in a couple of days time especially since they've now alerted the escape to the public. We'll be fine."

She relaxed a little after she thought about how many people actually did live outside of town, "You're right."

Nate leaned down to give her a kiss to show her that everything was okay but inside his stomach was churning; he prayed that he was right and that the murderer was caught soon without incident and that he and Parker remained safe.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day Nate called up the rest of the team to see if they heard about the prisoner finding out that they had all seen last night's news.

"Yeah that's incredibly scary," Sophie told him over the phone. "I'm so glad I live in town, but I'm sure you and Parker will be fine, although you may not want to give out candy on Halloween just in case."

"Huh yeah I suppose," he replied.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked with a hint of worry coming through.

Nate nodded his head answering, "Yeah we're fine. I think Parker is more worried than I am, which I find funny because usually she could care less about things but this has her a little rattled. Usually I'm the worry wart of the team…well besides Hardison. I'm surprised he hasn't left town just to be assured that he'll be safe."

He heard Sophie laugh, "I know although he did ask Eliot if he could stay with him, which is funny considering how they acted when a fake killer was supposedly after them."

"Right. Well I guess I'll let you go and hopefully this is all over with soon so people can Trick or Treat without the added fear of a killer being out and about," he said.

"Okay Nate. Bye."

"Bye," he told her hanging up the phone. He searched for Parker finally finding her in the living room. "They all saw the same thing we did last night."

"Well lucky for them they're safe and cozy living in town," she replied with a slight harshness in her voice.

He went over wrapping his arms around her for comfort, "Hey look at me."

She looked up at him worry evident on her face.

"We're fine, okay?"

She sighed nodding her head hoping he was right because she did not want to spend her Halloween on edge wondering if someone was going to kill them or not every time their doorbell rang. He hugged her a little tighter before stepping back, "How about we go out for a little while so we can forget about this whole ordeal for a few hours?"

"That sounds great," she agreed grabbing her coat before following Nate out making sure she locked both of the locks on the front door not taking any chances.

They settled for a movie and ended up eating at one of their favorite places for dinner where Nate felt his cell phone buzz a couple of times signaling he received a message; he took the phone out of his pocket noticing it was Sophie who sent it. _'Nate just wanted to let you know that a couple was just found murdered. The cops say that it was more than likely Kilgore who did it.'_

Parker spotted a small hint of worry on Nate's face when she looked over at him; she reached over the table grabbing his hand, "What's wrong?"

He looked up quickly noticing she looked slightly scared and immediately forced a smile onto his face deciding not to tell her about Sophie's text knowing it would just worry her more, "Uh nothing just that the Bruins are losing their game."

"You're worried about a hockey game?" she asked skeptically.

"I have money on it," he lied easily hating that he was lying but knew that it was better than telling her the truth, which would more than likely upset her putting her into a panic.

She rolled her eyes taking her hand off of his returning to her dinner not believing he was worried over a stupid game when there was a serial killer on the loose.

He ate a few bites of his dinner before texting, _'Do you know how close to our house it was?'_ Nate kept glancing down every few seconds willing the grifter to hurry up and finally received his answer a few minutes later. _'Not real sure. They didn't say where the couple was murdered but I'll text you as soon as I know.'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Parker entered their house immediately turning on the light scoping out the room to see if anything seemed out of place giving a small sigh of relief when she assured everything was fine. Nate walked by her giving her a small squeeze to her shoulder placing his wallet, phone, and keys on the small table next to the door. "I'm going to get in the shower okay?" he told her heading down the hallway to their bathroom.

"Kay but hurry up," she called after him deciding against turning the TV on cause she wasn't in the mood to watch it just in case the news about Kilgore was on. She didn't really know why she was so rattled about the killer escaping because she was usually stronger than this but for some reason she found herself exceedingly worried; she was just happy that Nate had moved in before all of this happened that way she didn't have to be alone in the house but deep down she thought to herself, _'If he wasn't here though the killer probably wouldn't target the house.'_

Nate's phone beeped causing Parker to jump; she turned around shooting the cell a glare for scaring her before picking it up to see why it did beep. She flipped it open noticing it was Sophie and couldn't help but read the message, _'Apparently the couple was murdered about five miles away from your place.'_

Confused the thief opened up the whole conversation realizing he lied to her at the restaurant about the hockey game; he wasn't texting Eliot but was texting Sophie about some couple who was murdered by Kilgore earlier that evening.

Nate came down the hall in a pair of flannel jammie pants but stopped in his tracks when he saw Parker standing at the end holding his phone up glaring at him clearly mad, "Wha-"

"I can't believe you Nate!" she yelled at him causing him to take a couple of steps back in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked wondering why in the hell she was mad at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked not believing he didn't know what she was talking about and threw his phone at him. "You lied to me Nathan!"

He caught the phone realizing she must have read the conversation he had with Sophie at the restaurant and noticed the new one; he sighed looking away ashamed that he had lied to her, "I didn't want you to worry even more than you already were."

She turned her gaze to the ceiling, "You should have just told me cause you had to know that I'd find out eventually. You know I hate being lied to."

He slowly walked towards her trying to catch her gaze, "I know but what can I say, I'm stupid. I'm sorry."

Parker glanced back at him giving in to the look on his face begging for her forgiveness, "Uhh fine but Nate please don't lie to me again."

He hugged her to him whispering, "I won't, love, I promise."

They stood their holding each other for a few minutes; Parker still a little upset that he did lie but glad that they resolved the issue because the last thing she wanted was for them to be fighting when a serial killer was on the run. She was about to say something when they heard a huge crash out back; she clutched harder onto Nate, "What was that?"

He rubbed her back trying to calm her down but slowly pulled her arms off of him so he could go check it out, "I don't know."

Parker realized what he was up to when she saw him grab the baseball bat beside the small table by the front door. "What are you doing? That's a sure way to get us killed. Get back here and we can call the cops," she hissed at him not wanting Nate to go outside.

"I'm just going to see what it was. It was probably just a dog or raccoon or something," he answered sliding open the back door heart pounding like crazy in his chest, and noticed that the trash can was knocked over. Stepping outside with the bat raised he looked around trying to see if he could spot whatever caused the trash can to fall over. He heard something rustle in the bushes beside him and saw a silhouette of what he thought was a large dog, go around the corner of the house.

Sighing, he righted the tin can and went back inside to a now terrified Parker, "What was it?"

"It looks as though a large dog knocked our trash can over," he told her giving her another hug to calm her (and himself) down, "Nothing to worry about."

"You sure it was a dog?"

"Of course," he said, "How about we go to bed? It's been a long day."

"Yeah okay," she agreed. Parker climbed into bed immediately cuddling up to Nate feeling safer with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

A/N: I was going to have the entire prank in this chapter but thought it would be better if I split it up so the chapter wasn't too long. I hope you are enjoying it so far and please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please enjoy.

Parker shot up in bed looking around trying to locate the noise that woke her up; she reached over to wake Nate but instead of feeling a warm body she didn't feel anything but the empty side of a bed. She fumbled with the lamp on the nightstand before finally finding the switch and turning it on, flooding the room with light confirming that Nate wasn't there.

Throwing the covers off of her, she slowly got out of bed, something telling her not to make a lot of noise for fear of alerting something or someone that wasn't supposed to be there. She headed to the hallway with all of her stealth she's acquired over the years of stealing. When she first stepped foot into the hallway she immediately knew something wasn't right; something was out of place.

Parker pressed her back to the wall to let the lamp light flood the hallway so she could see better, gasping when she noticed bloody handprints on either side of the hall; some were smeared as though the person was being dragged against their will. Deep down she hoped the blood wasn't Nate's but the sinking feeling in her stomach believed otherwise. Taking a deep breath she went back into her room grabbing the hand gun she kept in her nightstand checking to see if it was loaded before heading back into the hall.

Panic coursing through her entire body, Parker slowly, yet quietly began walking down the hall trying to think positively of what she would find when she reached the end. Just as she entered the living room (which was clear) she heard a noise coming from her left and whipped her head towards it; there was something (or someone she thought to herself) in the middle of the kitchen. Curious and afraid that the one she loved wasn't anywhere to be found, she went to the kitchen and flipped on the light dropping her gun and ran to a tied up and bloodied Nathan Ford.

"Oh my god, Nate!" she yelled not caring at this point of being quiet, carefully lifting his head in her hands noticing there was blood running down the side of his face.

Nate opened his eyes moaning a little when he heard Parker and felt her hands on his head; he had to warn her that Kilgore was there, to run and call the cops and just leave him behind, "Par….ker."

"Shhh don't talk okay? I'm going to get you outta here," she whispered squatting to untie the rope around his legs.

He opened his mouth to talk but couldn't get anything out, he knew what was coming next as Kilgore told him what he was planning, but knew he couldn't give up, he had to warn her, so he swallowed wetting his throat as best as he could and tried again, thankfully succeeding, "Parker you have to leave. Go get help. Please just leave me…..now!"

She had tears running down her cheeks her face a look of terror at hearing his words, "I can't. I can't leave you."

"Do it now Parker!" he yelled pleading her to listen because he didn't want her to see what was coming.

She just stood there shaking her head, "No I can't."

Nate was about to speak but was interrupted by a gruff, cold voice, "Times up."

Nate's eyes widened, "I love you! Now run!" But before Parker could do anything a man came out of the shadows running towards them axe in hand.

Her body was frozen to the spot and all she could do was watch in complete horror as Kilgore swung the axe at her lover's head.

Parker screamed bolting up in bed looking around trying to figure out where she was.

Nate was awoken by her screams and sat up wrapping his arms around her immediately, "Parker it's okay. You're fine; it was just a nightmare."

At first Parker went to fight him off, her brain processing that it was Kilgore, as Nate was dead, but realized, after hearing him talk, that it was indeed the person she loved and not a psycho killer. She grasped him to her not wanting to let go of him for fear that this was just a cruel dream, "I thought you were dead. He killed you, in front of me. You tried to warn me, told me to run…"

"Shhh. It was all a bad dream. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you," he told her comfortingly. He slowly began laying back down bringing Parker with him, his arms still wrapped tightly around her rubbing her back to calm her down. He kissed her temple still whispering to her that everything was okay and no one was there to hurt them.

"I can't lose you," she whispered in a panic, absolutely terrified her dream would become a reality.

He gave her a squeeze, running his hand over her hair, "You're not going to, love. I'm staying right here with you for a very long time."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eliot entered headquarters throwing his jacket over the chair before jumping over the arm landing on the cushion, "So I think we initiate phase whatever number we're on of our plan."

Hardison set his laptop on the table in front of him, "Yeah but there's only one thing that isn't sitting well with me."

"Which is?" Eliot asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Well Sophie and I have been thinking and-"

"We don't think the next part is going to be as believable as this one," Sophie finished knowing Eliot would be calmer if she was the one explaining and not Hardison.

"What isn't believable?" he asked confused as to what they were getting at, "We've tested the equipment and I'd believe it."

"It's not the effects we're worried about," she explained, "I just don't think Nate and Parker believe in ghosts is all."

"I'm pretty sure I remember Nate telling me he did when we played our drinking games," he defended.

"He was probably messing with you Eliot, I mean I'm sure he lied about a lot of the things he told you so he could keep himself at a distance in case this whole team thing didn't work," she told him.

"Well we're already set and have a plan laid out. What are we supposed to do if we aren't going to do the ghost bit?" Eliot asked mad that they were just now telling him their concerns with the plan.

Sophie shrugged her shoulders, "You think maybe the whole serial killer bit is enough? Because you did scare them, which was the whole goal and by the looks of it Parker is terrified."

"Yeah but not nearly as much as they did us," Eliot declared really wanting to get them back because no one puts a video of him crying on YouTube and gets off easy; they were going to pay big time.

"I'm with Eliot, but I also don't believe that going with the ghost idea is going to do the trick either. If anything they'll know the whole thing was a trick as soon as 'ghosts' end up haunting their house," Hardison said giving his honest opinion, "But I do believe I've come up with an idea that will truly terrify them."

Eliot smiled seeing the look on Hardison's face, "And that would be?"

Sophie held up her hands expressing her concern after hearing Alec's idea, "I don't know guys. I think that's going too far."

"Oh come on Sophie, it'll be fun," Eliot told her trying to get her to agree to it.

She shook her head though knowing it wasn't a good idea, "I'm not joining you with this part; I've already got Nate back for all the times he's aggravated me throughout the years."

"Fine back out, but you better not warn them," Hardison threatened, "Eliot and I deserve to exact our revenge and it's not like we'll be physically harming them."

"Yeah they scared us just as badly, so we're just returning the favor," Eliot agreed.

She looked uneasily back and forth between them eventually giving in, "Fine I won't warn them but if I read about your deaths in the paper don't come haunting me because I warned you this was too much."

"Pfft. They won't kill us," Hardison said giving his hand a wave.

"Whatever," she replied her voice clearly stating she believed otherwise, "Those will be the exact words I'll have placed on your headstone."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nate noticed that Parker was extra jumpy and all around nervous that day; he felt bad that he couldn't do anything other than try to convince her they were safe. He wished the cops would just hurry up and find Roland Kilgore so she would be able to move on and not worry about this so much.

After Parker yet again jumped at the coffee maker coming on, Nate decided that enough was enough. He stood up holding his hand out for her to grab, pulling her to her feet when she did, "Come on."

"What?" she asked letting him lead her down the hall to their room.

"We're going away until the police have Kilgore in custody again," Nate explained, "I hate seeing you like this and I know the only way for you to regain peace of mind is to be somewhere else altogether. We'll go to the Keys or something, anywhere but staying here having you in total terror."

She looked up at him and saw how worried he was for her, "Nate I…..thank you."

"Of course. I love you Parker and I hate seeing you like this," he explained pulling her in for a hug, "Now let's get packing so we can get out of here as fast as we can."

She nodded relief washing over her already, now that they weren't going to be in town with a murderer loose and began packing not caring where they went as long as they were leaving.

Nate sent Eliot, Sophie, and Hardison a text letting them know that he and Parker were going away for awhile to get away from all of the Kilgore stuff. He glanced at his watch and noticed how late it was already and hoped that the airlines would still have a few flights leaving that night. He finished his packing throwing his toothbrush and toothpaste in his bag, then went over to Parker giving her a small hug from behind whispering, "I'm going to go buy our tickets, okay?"

"Yeah," she said turning enough to give him a kiss before he left the room. Just as she finished packing, she heard something that sounded like a fall come from the living room. "Nate? Are you okay?" she asked walking down the hall rounding the corner finding him passed out on the ground.

Parker ran up to him, her fear returning to her, and kneeled beside him trying to see what was wrong when she heard heavy footsteps coming up behind her but before she could turn, someone placed something over her mouth. She tried to fight off her attacker but was out cold within seconds.

A/N: I know this one is shorter but it's the way I decided to split it up so sorry about that. One more chapter left and I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I don't think I've ever changed my mind about what I was going to do with another story as I have with this one, lol. I originally had most of chapter 5 in this chapter but decided it would be more suspenseful (and evil) to split it up, but no worries chapter 5 should be posted tomorrow by the latest but plan on posting it later on tonight. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

A/N: Well here we go, as promised chapter 5, even though it's a little later than I had planned on posting it. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy.

Nate opened his eyes blinking a few times bringing them to focus; he sat up, his arms restrained behind his back, and moaned a little from the stiffness he felt throughout his body. Leaning back against a wall he tried looking around to see if he knew where he was but couldn't really see anything. A few minutes later, however, he heard another person moan as they came back to consciousness, his mind racing trying to find a way out of his current situation.

Parker groaned as she came to; it was completely dark where ever she was and wondered where Nate was and if he was alright. She shifted a little hitting her head on something, "Dammit!"

A small amount of relief flooded through Nate recognizing the voice, "Parker?"

"Nate?" she asked surprised, overjoyed at hearing his voice because that meant he was, at least, alive.

"Hold on, I'm going to try to get to you," he told her getting to his feet with difficulty, "Say something so I can find you."

"Over here."

He heard her voice to his left and turned heading towards her; he felt his foot step on something softer than the hard floor and quickly took a step back knowing he must have stepped on her.

"Ow that was my leg," she hissed but glad he found her.

"Sorry," he whispered as he sat down next to her, "Can you remember anything?"

She closed her eyes trying to think about what happened before waking up in this strange place, "Uh I heard something so I went to see what it was and…..found you on the floor. I ran over but…..I guess someone attacked me or something and the next thing I remember I'm waking up here. You?"

"All I remember is one minute I'm looking up tickets and the next I'm here," he stated; his voice turned to one of concern for the next question he asked, "Are you okay? Do you feel hurt anywhere?"

"No…I don't think so, I just have a terrible headache," she replied, "Are you?"

"Just a headache like you," he replied, going quiet trying to think of what they could do to try to get out of this place.

Parker laid her head back on the wall behind her not believing this was happening to them, fear beginning to grip her again making her nauseous, worried that her and Nate were about to be murdered, "Do you think it was Kilgore?"

"I don't know. As far as I could gather he just killed the couples in their homes so why change it now?"

"Maybe so he isn't caught as easily," she stated worried beginning to feel more sick to her stomach by the minute.

They sat there awhile in complete silence; both of them trying to think of how to get out of the horrible situation they were in but not coming up with anything. Nate sighed and stood up, "I'm going to go around the room and try to feel around to get the layout of the room."

Panic swept through the thief, "Don't leave me."

"I'm not but maybe there's a way out. I'll be here the whole time," he told her as he began painstakingly going around the room. Minutes later he found a doorknob which was obviously locked, _'Of course. He wouldn't make it that easy.'_

Nate made his way back to Parker sitting down again, "There's really nothing here. I think we're in a completely empty room, as far as I can tell."

"Why us?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to let him hurt you," he told her praying that, if anything, she would be able to escape.

"That's sweet Nate but I don't think you have a choice," she stated leaning up against him.

Sometime later they heard muffled talking that sounded as though it was coming from a room next door. "What was that?" Parker asked clearly scared.

"Shh," he said straining to hear what it was being said but heard a man's voice clearly the next time he spoke.

"_PLEASE NO! Don't kill my wife, please," a man begged sobbing, "Kill me instead."_

Parker's body went cold, "Nate."

He swallowed hard knowing in his mind that they were going to die, "Try not to listen, love. It's going to be okay. We have to try and stay as calm as we can so we can try to get out of here." He felt her nod her head but also heard her gasp in a small amount of air and knew she was crying, wishing he could hold her but couldn't. "I wish I could promise you everything was going to be okay," he said helplessly, wincing when he heard something that sounded like metal scraping against metal followed by the man's voice.

"_NO, CAROL!" he yelled then whimpered, "Why? Why did you kill her? WHY?...No please, please don't kill me. I don't want-" The man's voice was cut off by the same metal sound followed by a bone-chilling laugh._

Parker shivered, goosebumps covering her body; all that was running through her mind was the nightmare she had the night before, Kilgore coming out of the shadows and swinging the axe at Nate. She was terrified because she knew what was coming but had no idea when, plus what if Kilgore tortured his victims before he killed them; she wouldn't be able to handle that. They had to find a way out.

For what seemed like hours, Nate and Parker sat there in the cold, dark room every once and a while hearing a scream followed by the now familiar sound of clanging metal knowing Kilgore took someone else's life. Parker almost wished he would hurry up and kill them because death was almost welcoming; anything would be better than sitting there knowing your turn was coming but had to suffer through other people dying not being able to do a single thing to help them.

Nate's head shot up when he heard footsteps outside of their door and knew this was the end, "Get behind me."

"No I'm not letting you die for me….not again," she whispered.

"Parker please. For me," he begged sliding in front of her to shield her as best as he could. She stayed only because he wanted her to and because she did, somehow, feel safer this way. She cowered when she heard the door scrape across the floor knowing their time was up.

Nate slammed his eyes shut when the lights were turned on, his head throbbing, but slowly started to open them so he could try to see who entered the room. His eyes finally adjusted enough so he could see properly and saw a man dressed in black coveralls with some sort of white mask on that covered his entire head, an axe covered in blood in his hand. "What do you want from us?"

The man laughed walking towards them and swung the axe causing Nate to brace himself and Parker to release a small scream; the axe hit the floor a foot away from the mastermind leaving a deep gash.

"The police are going to catch you again. So why do this? Just let us go," Nate begged wondering what his chances of survival was if he tackled Kilgore, but knew that would at least give Parker a chance of getting away.

"Oh I have my reasons," Kilgore responded, "I love killing more than anything else in the world, so I might as well kill as much as I can before I am caught. And, ha ha, you two are next. Now move so I can get to your girlfriend."

"No. If you're killing anyone it'll be me. Let her go free and you can have me," Nate told the killer, sitting up straighter to block the woman he loved even more.

Parker was beyond terrified; Kilgore, probably the craziest man on the face of the planet, had them locked up in a room with no chance of escape. She had no idea where in the hell Nate was finding all his courage but she definitely wanted some because she hated the feeling of being useless but couldn't think of anything other than their certain death; cause even if Nate did something (which she knew he was going to) who's to say she would be able to get away to even find help.

Kilgore began pacing in front of them as though he was trying to think of how he was going to go about this, finally stopping in front of Nate and squatting to become eye level with him, "Move."

"You're going to have to kill me first," he replied back, his voice stern but shaky.

"No I'll definitely get more pleasure out of killing her first. Get in here Carver," Kilgore called.

Parker looked over Nate's shoulder and saw a man dressed like Kilgore walk in and gasped.

"That's right. I'm training me a little apprentice for when I do get locked back up," the killer informed them. "Grab the man and restrain him and make sure he watches when I kill his beautiful girlfriend."

Nate tried to struggle against Carver's grip but was still weak from whatever they used to knock him out, "Please don't do this!"

"Nate?" Parker yelled worried and even more scared than she was before pressing herself hard against the wall trying to stay as far away from Kilgore, who was inching closer, as she could.

"Leave her alone! You bastard come over here! It's me you want not her," Nate yelled desperately trying to get him away from Parker; all that he could think of was of how he couldn't protect her; that he failed.

"Oh no, I don't think so. You see I need to get my revenge and it all starts with her," Kilgore responded pointing his axe towards the frightened thief.

"Revenge?" Nate asked confused. "We didn't do anything to you."

Carver gave a laugh, "Oh but you did. You don't remember?"

"Look I don't know who you think we are, but we didn't do anything."

"How about you enlighten them, eh Carver?" Kilgore told his apprentice.

"But you did Mr. Ford. It was about two months ago. You see there were a couple of guys just wanting to quietly watch a fight yet someone decided to play a prank on them and then post it on YouTube for the whole world to laugh at."

Parker looked up confusion written all over her face, "What?"

Realization hit Nate and jerked himself from his holder's grip anger consuming him, the look on his face clearly stating so, "Eliot. Hardison."

They both burst out laughing, ripping their masks off and small devices off of their throat, which were distorting their voices just enough to be unrecognizable. "This is just classic," Hardison said from behind Nate pulling out a camera and snapping a few photos before grabbing his sides he was laughing so hard.

"Did you see their faces?" Eliot asked between laughs giving Hardison a high five, "Man you're right, this was way better than my ghost idea."

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO WERE DOING?" Nate bellowed successfully shutting up the other two guys causing Hardison to actually back up a few steps.

Eliot held up his hands, "We were just getting you back for the whole Jason thing."

"What we did wasn't nearly as bad, and you know it," Nate stated venomously, "Now untie us."

Hardison first untied Nate then went over to untie Parker a little wary in doing so for fear of being attacked but was surprised that instead of being punched she went over to Nate giving him a hug. He hugged her back whispering that it was over and that everything was okay.

"I can't believe you two. You both should be ashamed of what you did; the joke we played wasn't nearly as horrific as yours. You _knocked_ us out and _kidnapped_ us making us believe there were people being murdered all around with nothing we could do about any of it," he yelled still incredibly angry.

"Well now you know how we felt when we thought we were going to die," Eliot replied. "We may have went a little far but I'm not apologizing."

"We just made you believe you were seeing _fake_ killers," Nate explained, "Your idea could actually happen and had Parker in complete terror that we were going to be killed by that psycho. You caused her to have nightmares that I'm sure aren't just going to go away. Ours felt more real and you know it."

Hardison hung his head in shame because even though he thought he was going to die that night Nate and Parker played their prank, their horror did only last an hour or so but they stretched their joke for a few days, realizing Sophie was right and that they probably should have ended it yesterday.

Eliot sighed, "Look Nate I suppose we shouldn't have carried it this far but we had to get you back."

"You could have done it another way," he replied.

Eliot shrugged still not believing what they did was too bad but did feel guilty for how much it seemed to actually affect Parker, "If I had known it would have affected Parker this bad, I would have thought of something else."

She let go of Nate and walked over to Eliot and punched him in the stomach and kicked Hardison in the shin, "You guys are freaking jerks! You should have known how this would affect me. I hate you both!"

"Sorry," Hardison replied rubbing his shin.

"Yeah me too," Eliot said wincing when Parker acted as though she was going to hit him again but coming to the realization that they should have went about their prank in a different way; maybe something not too believable but would still have scared them. "Look I hope you can eventually forgive us, especially you Parker."

"Don't count on it being too soon," she told him incredibly angry at how far they took the prank. "And you two better hope I don't have to save you during our next jobs because I may just act as though I didn't hear you screaming for your lives."

Hardison gulped making a mental note to not to leave the safety of the van or headquarters and Eliot cast his look to the floor, shuffling a little uncomfortably.

Nate sighed shaking his head, "Well I guess at least no one got hurt, but we all should probably hold off on the pranks, at least the big ones so it at least stays that way."

"Yeah you're right man," Hardison agreed thinking about how bad this situation would have gone if Nate or Parker got a hold of the axe and actually thought he and Eliot were killers; it sent shivers down his back just thinking of it.

Eliot nodded his head in silent agreement.

"And don't think you two are off the hook yet," Nate told them still upset but beginning to calm down now that he knew that Parker and him weren't about to die at the hands of a couple of crazy killers.

"What do you mean not off the hook?" Hardison asked, "We didn't _punish_ you."

"No but I'm the boss of this whole team and I deem it necessary to punish you," he explained smiling, "Oh and I think I'll let Parker here dish out the punishment."

"Man!" the hacker exclaimed tossing his head back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up a second," Eliot argued, "Sophie was in on it too."

"She was?" Nate asked, "We didn't even prank her."

"Apparently you aggravated her a lot these past few years," Hardison piped up, "But to be fair she wasn't in on the whole kidnapping thing either."

"You better punish her too though," Eliot stated, "Cause we wouldn't have been able to pull this off without her."

"Don't worry I will," Nate told them already forming an idea of how he was going to get the grifter back.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sophie gave out another huff as she sat down on the couch at headquarters. Nate looked up from the papers he was reading amused, "You know Sophie, huffing and puffing isn't going to get me to pay you any quicker. You should have known that playing such a terrible prank on Parker and me wouldn't end too well."

"Yeah well I didn't think you'd stop my payments for a whole month, Nathan," the grifter complained, "Do you know how many shopping deals I've had to pass up because you're withholding my money?"

"I'm sure you'll live Sophie," he laughed returning back to reading over his papers.

"I don't think I will," she moped sitting back with her arms crossed, pouting like a little child who didn't get their way. "I feel terribly faint and not well at all."

"Well maybe next time you'll think twice about trying to get me back," he stated looking up when he heard the door open to see who it was.

Hardison spotted Nate as he came in, "Man please do me a favor and never, NEVER let Parker dish out the punishment again."

"Why is that?" the mastermind asked curious as to what she had him do. "Did she tase you or something?"

"Ha! I wish, but _nooo_ she had me to test all fifteen of her harnesses," Hardison complained, slowly and gingerly walking over to the couch to sit down, "One, you all know I hate heights, this hacker stays inside the van for a reason and two, after wearing the harnesses for countless hours parts of your body start to chafe and let me tell you it ain't a comfortable feeling to be chafed on and around your-"

"Whoa!" Nate interjected holding up his hand for Hardison to stop, "I get it; not comfortable."

"No it ain't, your girlfriend is crazy," he said laying his head back to rest trying to forget about the slight pain he was feeling in areas that shouldn't ever be chafed. "Oh and she just left me hanging there, I could have died. And she had me organize all her thiefy stuff. Do you know how much crap that woman owns?"

Nate laughed, "Yes I do, but you should just be lucky she's talking to you and Eliot again because honestly for the first two weeks I thought she wouldn't ever speak to you two again."

"Well if it was that or what she made me do, I may be inclined to go with the silence next time cause this sucks," Hardison replied wincing a little when he moved the wrong way.

"I'll be sure to let her know that," Nate told him looking down at his papers once more.

A few minutes later Eliot came in with Parker clinging to his back in piggyback fashion yelling, "Onward, horsey!"

Eliot shook his head mumbling about how he got stuck with the worst punishment, "Why did I have to be your personal slave?"

"Because I know you don't mind heights and that being my slave for a month would truly bug you," she said simply sliding off of his back to go sit in Nate's lap, "Oh and by the way I could go for a bowl of cereal."

"Figures," he said heading to the kitchen to fix the thief her cereal albeit unhappily.

Parker took her cereal and began eating it gleefully, "Oh and Eliot I need you to go to the store to buy some things for me."

Sighing Eliot stood up taking the list she held out for him glancing down at the items she needed and paled when he saw the third thing on it, "Do I really have to get number three?"

"Yeah it's on the list," she replied.

"Come on Parker that just isn't fair," he argued, "I'll buy everything but that."

"That wasn't the agreement. You have to DO everything I tell you to," she smirked enjoying his discomfort.

Hardison grabbed the list from his hand wondering what he was refusing to buy, "Man it can't be that bad." But burst out laughing when he saw what it was that Parker wanted Eliot to get for her. "Oh that is too funny."

"Shut up Hardison before I make you," Eliot said snatching the list away from the hacker.

Sophie's curiosity was thoroughly piqued now and looked over at Hardison, "What is it?"

And before Eliot could stop him, Hardison blurted out, "Tampons!"

Sophie tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help picturing Eliot Spencer at the checkout line with a box of tampons in hand; she began laughing as well, "It could be worse."

"How?" he asked.

She tried to think of something to say but really couldn't so instead of answering just continued to laugh.

"Yeah that's what I thought," he said before slamming the door on his way out to go buy the things that the small aggravating thief needed.

After Eliot left, Nate whispered in Parker's ear, "Good one. I believe he'll think twice before pranking you again."

"That's the whole point," she smiled leaning back to get comfortable, "Because honestly I don't even need them."

He laughed wrapping his arms around her, "Now that is just plain evil."

The End

A/N: Well that is it and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks to all of you who read my story and for those of you who reviewed. You guys are just awesome! :)


End file.
